What I Wouldn't Say
by Mokuba12
Summary: Tamaki calls Kaoru away, without Hikaru. How does the elder react? Is Tamaki even there? Why is Honey trying so hard? And is Haruhi pshycic or what? Rated T for language. Collection of Oneshots.
1. What I Wouldn't Say

"Kaoru!" I heard Honey shout his name, damn you Honey. I was in the middle of something.

"Yeah?" He said back.

"Tama wants to talk to you!" he hugged his bunny closer. Damn his bunny too.

"But he cant! We are in the middle of something!" I object. Pulling Kao closer to me.

"Hika, I'll be right back," he gripped my cheek and the back of my neck, "try not to miss me too much." he let go and pulled out of my embrace. I saw the smirk, as the ladies swooned. I wouldnt be out done by him.

"Kaoru!" I shrieked dropping to my knees, "I miss you too much already! Its like a stab to the heart!" he was only three steps away, and I fell over faking my death. He stopped, and looked at me. Smiled that sweet smile. Then turned away again - he wasnt playing along. Screw you Tamaki - "Kao," I was on my feet. He looked at me again. My shoulders dropped. So did my head, "dont you dare leave me." the girls awwwed at me.

The look I gave him said it all. I was serious. I hated being separated. Even momentarily. We had our world. "Us." and they had their world "Eveyone else.". When he walked away it was like, our world had split and everyone else could invade. He left me with the girls in the Host Club, and Honey with his stupid bunny.

"Hika-chan? Are you alright?" Honey asked me, patting my arm.

"Yeah." I said harshly and pulled my arm away. What can I say? Kaoru keeps me calm, but I keep him devious.

"Are you sure? You seem upset or angry." Honey pushed forward.

"Yes. I am positive." I said more calm as i dropped my hand onto his head.

"No he's not. He misses Kaoru." Haruhi states as she walks by. Damn her. Stupid gatecrasher. How could she tell us apart? How did she know how I felt?

"Neither of them can stand to be apart." she continued. I felt heat cover my face, neck and ears. If there was ever a time I was embarrassed, it was now. But seriously, how could I stand to be away from him? My twin, the responsible one. We never let anyone in our world. We shared a bed since grade six, maybe before. We shared everything. In a sense I suppose. We got dressed and undressed in the same room, we didnt care. Not that we had any relationship before the Host Club.

"Is she right Hika-chan? Do you want Kao-chan?" Honey looked up at me.

I stared at the floor, all I could feel was the heat, on my face, neck and even my ears, "I guess so..." admitting that I loved him, was hard enough to him, let alone other people who didnt belong in our world.

I felt lost without him. I love him. I need him. He keeps me calm and sane. He's warm like a firecracker at night. They would all be correct things to say, but none would come out. Not like they needed to know.

"I need him." I mumbled to the floor, "I love him."

I knew Honey could barely hear me. But I really didnt care. It wasnt his place to ask these things.

Next thing I knew, I felt arms wrap around my back, "I need you and love you too, Hika-kun." he whispered to me.

I turned in the embrace, to see Kao, and bury my face in his neck, as I pulled him close to me, "What did he want that was so important as to ruin our hosting job?" I whispered to him.

"Nothing." he admitted, holding me close, "I got Honey in on this, because I wanted to hear you say what you just said."

I pulled my head up, "Why?"

Kaoru leaned so his forehead was leaning on mine, "Because, you never say 'I love you' back when we go to sleep, I had to hear it somehow."

I laughed at how devious he'd become. Burying my head back in his shoulder I whispered, "I love you Kao-kun. More than you would ever know."


	2. Sweet Dreams

Okay! So howdy! (Ive been listening to alot of country lately, also wearing shit kickers and cowgirl hat)

Anywho! That aint the point, this here, Ive decided to write a bunch a Oneshots, for our dearest Hitachiin twins. And NO they will not be yaoi. They are fluffy. Fluff, fluff, fluff fluffy.

They are all dedicated to MY Kaoru.

* * *

"Hikaru!" I screamed in terror as he fell off the side of the cliff. I knew the drop was more than 12000 feet. I rushed to the edge. "Hikaru!" I choked out.

_Help... Can you help? Please? I'm begging you. Help..._

I could hear his voice in my head, begging for my help, but I sat there, helpless, watching as my twin brother - my best friend - fell to his death.

He was close to the rocks, a moment away from spatting his insides, outside. I started to call to him and -

"Kaoru! Open your eyes dammit!" I heard someone scream at me. I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes, they stung, i had been crying.

"Hikaru?" I started crying, "You... You're alive!" I shreiked throwing myself onto him, taking us both down onto the bed, that was slick with my sweat.

He hugged me back, stroking my hair, "Shhh," he whispered, "It's okay, it was a dream. Just a dream."

I cried a while longer, savoring the fact that Hikaru was okay, "It was so scary. I thought," i choked on my words, "I thought, you had," I hesistated, "died..."

He let me go, "If I was dead, would I be here?" I shook my head.

"How did you know I had a dream?" I asked, wiping the last of my tears.

"Considering that you were screaming my name, kicking me, crying, and shaking; it would be hard _not_ to know." he put his hand on my head, "You know you might have woken mom and dad."

"Oh, was I really that loud?"

"You made it sound like I was murdering you." he laughed. I smiled, I loved it when he laughed. "Lets sleep in your bed," he suggested, "that way when we wake up we wont be drenched in sweat and tears."

I laughed as he pulled me to my feet to cross the room to my bed. We climbed in and snuggled together like we always did. I silently thanks our parents that they gave me Hikaru, because, I didn't know what I would do without him. I prayed that I would have sweet dreams, where Hikaru was safe and laughing with me.

* * *

So lemme know what yall think. R&R.

If you have any ideas for a Oneshot, PM me, alrighty? Well thats it for now.


End file.
